


What We Need

by Bittersweet



Series: Goodbye, Hello [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, backpacking, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Camping doesn’t turn out the way either of them had hoped.





	What We Need

Jonny stood in the underground parking garage and stared at Patrick’s Hummer loaded almost to bursting with all the stuff Patrick thought was essential for camping.

“Hey you ready to go?”

Jonny looked over to see Patrick practically bouncing towards him, yet another bag in his arms. Where the hell was he going to put that? “Uh Pat,” he started, trying to think of telling Patrick he had too much stuff without crushing his enthusiasm.

“Yeah?” Patrick asked opening one of the side doors. He frowned at the wall of stuff, hefted the bag to try and fit it on top, gave up and headed to the back of the hummer to see if he could fit it through the rear door.

“You know we’re not staying with the car right? It’s an eighteen kilometre hike to the campsite.” Patrick stared at him uncomprehendingly. “You have to carry everything there.”

Patrick looked at the packed vehicle and then back at Jonny in horror. “What? Everything?”

“Yeah, you remember that pack we bought you? You have to fit everything in it.” Jonny sighed. “Let’s get this stuff unloaded and figure out what you actually need.” He started pulling bags out of the back and dropping them on the pavement.

***

“What’s this?” Jonny asked as he struggled to get a box out that had gotten wedged on the floor between the drivers seat and the seat behind it.

“An air mattress,” Patrick said from where he was sitting on one of the duffel bags full of clothes that Jonny had rejected.

“Patrick!” The box slid out and Jonny stumbled back slightly. “This thing must weigh twenty pounds!”

“What? I need someplace to sleep don’t I?” Patrick asked defensively.

“Yeah, but you’re going to kill your back trying to carry this monster!” Jonny glared at one of the buildings tenants who stopped to stare and she hurried on towards her car.

“Well sorry that I thought camping was supposed to be fun not Jonathan Toews’ version of boot camp!”

“Why did you even agree to come then?” Jonny snapped.

“Because I wanted to spend time with you!” Patrick shouted back. “Just forget it; I don’t even want to go anymore.” He could feel himself tearing up and turned away.

“Pat, come on,” Jonny said as Patrick walked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Bite me Toews!” He tried to step around Jonny as he got in front of him, cursing Jonny’s longer legs.

“Pat stop, please,” Jonny pleaded and Patrick found himself looking up into Jonny’s dark eyes despite himself. “You’re right I got carried away. You’ve never been backpacking before and I should have been there to help you with it.”

“This isn’t just... Jonny, I’ve never been backpacking with you because I never felt like I had to before.” Patrick sighed. “Our relationship...things haven’t been right between us for awhile now, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“I don’t want to—“

“And I don’t want you to.”

“So where does that leave us?” He waited, desperately hoping Jonny would come up with some other solution. Jonny was so good at fixing things. The silence dragged on. “Take care of yourself Jonny.” Patrick kissed him quickly and walked away.


End file.
